Many users discover, explore, and/or interact with content provided by web sources, such as websites. For example, a news website may provide articles, images, videos, and/or other content related to a variety of topics such as sports, entertainment, local news, national news, technology, etc. Because web sources may provide a vast amount of content over time, the user may be left to sift through such content to locate content that may be interesting to the user. For example, the user may manually explore or search the news website to find technology articles regarding speaker systems that the user may be researching.